sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Blown Away (1994 film)
| music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Peter Levy | editing = Tim Wellburn | producer = Pen Densham Richard Barton Lewis John Watson | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Trilogy Entertainment Group | distributor = MGM/UA Distribution Co. | released = July 1, 1994 | runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English/Irish | budget = $28 million | gross = $30,155,037 (USA) }} Blown Away is a 1994 action thriller film starring Jeff Bridges and Tommy Lee Jones. It was directed by Stephen Hopkins. The movie was financed by MGM, a studio which was in financial difficulty at the time. The head of the studio was Frank Mancuso.Company Town A Giant Clash Over Record Company: Edition Citron, Alan. Los Angeles Times (pre-1997 Fulltext); Los Angeles, Calif. Angeles, Calif21 June 1994: 4. It was the first action film starring Jeff Bridges, who was by then a 43-year old character actor. Bridges said he was always interested in the genre, particularly as his father, Lloyd Bridges (who co-stars in the film) appeared in High Noon fighting Gary Cooper. Stephen Hopkins said that Jeff Bridges was his first choice to play the lead. "I was very lucky that MGM backed me up, because he doesn't seem to be the obvious choice for this kind of genre film," said the director. "Then I had to persuade him to do it, because it wasn't something he was comfortable with at first." Plot Irish terrorist Ryan Gaerity (Tommy Jones) escapes from his cell in a castle prison in Northern Ireland, killing a guard and his cellmate in the process, after turning a toilet into a bomb. In Boston, Lt. Jimmy Dove (Jeff Bridges) is a veteran member of the police force's bomb squad, on the verge of retirement and helping to train newer recruits. Dove hides that he is really Liam McGivney, a former member of a Northern Ireland terrorist cell. He had been friends with Gaerity, but when Gaerity tried to set off a bomb that would have killed numerous civilians, he interceded, ending in the death of his girlfriend, who was also Gaerity's sister, and leading to Gaerity's imprisonment. Devastated, McGivney had moved to Boston and took on a new identity, hoping to find atonement in saving others by defusing bombs. Only Dove's uncle Max O'Bannon is aware of his past and expresses his desire for Dove to retire early, having clearly shown his atonement. Gaerity sees Dove on TV and makes his way to Boston, taking residence in an abandoned casino boat, and tracks down Dove. He takes a job as a janitor at the police station to learn more about Dove's present life and his co-workers. Gaerity sets up bombs specifically designed to kill the defusers, which kill three of Dove's team members. Dove receives a call from Gaerity and realizes that his wife Kate and stepdaughter are in danger. He explains his true past to them, and convinces them to go into hiding at a nearby beach house. A member of Dove's squad, rookie technician Anthony Franklin, who has linked Dove's former life to Gaerity, is safely rescued from another bomb planted by Gaerity with Dove's aid, and promises Dove any assistance he can offer. Max decides to try to stop Gaerity himself, trying to get close to him at an Irish bar, but instead ends up captured by him, and latched into a makeshift bomb. Dove tracks down Max, and goes to retrieve his tools, but Max, realizing that Gaerity had created the bomb to kill both of them, intentionally triggers the bomb while Dove is away, sacrificing himself. In analyzing the bomb's debris, Dove finds a roulette ball that points to the abandoned ship, where he finds Gaerity. Gaerity reveals that he has set up another bomb in Kate's car and activates its arming mechanism before engaging with Dove in a large mêlée fight throughout the booby-trapped ship, which has been rigged to blow up in a few minutes. Dove gains the upper hand, and handcuffs himself to Gaerity, preventing him from leaving, preparing to die to keep his secret and prevent anymore deaths. Dove is saved by Franklin at the last second, who had followed Dove to the ship, and the two escape in time before the ship explodes, killing Gaerity in the process. The two race back to the city, hoping to stop Kate before she starts the car. They arrive too late but are able to catch up to Kate, and Dove jumps into her car. He finds the complex bomb and manages to defuse it in time. As they recover, Franklin tells Dove he knows his past identity but will keep it a secret if he can take credit for taking down Gaerity; Dove agrees and gives Franklin his badge before leaving with Kate and his stepdaughter. Cast *Jeff Bridges as Jimmy Dove/Liam McGivney *Tommy Lee Jones as Ryan Gaerity *Suzy Amis as Kate Dove *Lloyd Bridges as Max O'Bannon *Forest Whitaker as Anthony Franklin *Stephi Lineburg as Lizzie *John Finn as Captain Fred Roarke *Caitlin Clarke as Rita *Christofer de Oni as Cortez (as Chris de Oni) *Loyd Catlett as Bama *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Blanket *Cuba Gooding Jr. as Bomb Squad class member * Ed O'Keefe as press photographer *Mike Starr as Francis the Barkeeper Production Stephen Hopkins who agreed to do the film after completing Judgement Night. He told his agent, " 'I don't want to make a movie about a bomb squad!' But he insisted, which he very rarely does, so I read it and thought it was terrific. Forty-eight hours later, the deal was done, bang."SUSPENSE PROVIDES REAL PYROTECHNICS FOR DIRECTOR HOPKINS IN `BLOWN AWAY', HENRY SHEEHAN: The Orange County Register. Orange County Register; Santa Ana, Calif. Ana, Calif02 July 1994: F04. "I would say the movie is, hopefully, more of a suspense film, which is more interesting to me than that type of movie where we see a bunch of explosions," said Hopkins. "I was attracted because there were a bunch of great characters who obviously would attract great actors to do them. And also the suspense bit; there's so many different types of suspense in the film. There are some fun suspense scenes, and there are some very emotionally intense scenes." "You can make violence into a fantasy situation or you can try and make it relatable," said Hopkins. "If you bring it down to as realistic terms as possible under the circumstances, then for me it becomes more interesting than to be out there with larger-than-life superhuman types in glossy, glamorous situations. There's some politically incorrect things about this film I like which aren't usually allowed in these kind of films. The hero did make mistakes, he lied to his wife, he lies to his friends all the way through the film, he feels guilty and acts irresponsibly, he gives up. Normally I find now that everyone has to be perfect." Casting Hopkins says that Bridges' casting "opens up a whole bunch of actors who really want to work with him." "I was looking for an action film," said Jeff Bridges. "So I read a lot of scripts, looking for one that transcended the genre. I wanted something that had a little more depth -- that had genuine characters and relationships. What appealed to me about this script was that you cared about the people."Jeff Bridges had a blast in Blown Away: Edition Portman, Jamie. Calgary Herald; Calgary, Alta. Alta26 June 1994: E1. Richard Harris was going to play Bridges' mentor.DENZEL WASHINGTON WANTS 'DEVIL' LEAD: STAR Edition Orlando Sentinel; Orlando, Fla. Fla23 July 1993: 15. However the role ended up being played by Bridges' father Lloyd. The producers made Lloyd Bridges audition because they associated the actor with comedies. Another actor new to the genre was Forest Whitaker, who wanted to play "a character that could walk into a room and say: 'I'm the best. Stick around and maybe you'll learn something from me . Filming Filming took place in Massachusetts from August 1993 to January 1994. It was the biggest budget movie ever to be made in Massachusetts until that time. The Boston Bomb Squad acted as consultants.State lands its biggest movie yet Hollywood comes to Hub to make blockbuster about the bomb squad: Edition Johnson, Tracy. Boston Globe (pre-1997 Fulltext); Boston, Mass. Mass04 Aug 1993: 65. Hopkins used microphotography and expanded digital sound effects to get right inside the bombs. "I thought it was a great way of using sound and visuals," he said. "You can increase the visceral response to the scene. You can suddenly cut to this big marble hanging there and hear it `Whooosh!' all around. You're sort of able to change the world, to go in and really see what's going on." The climactic ship explosion was so powerful it shattered 8,000 windows in East Boston during filming. Boat in harbor `Blown Away' Staged blast shatters East Boston windows, ignites roof fires: Edition Wong, Dean KAuthor InformationView Profile. Boston Globe (pre-1997 Fulltext); Boston, Mass. Mass25 Sep 1993: 13. Paul Hill, one of the Guildford Four who had been wrongly imprisoned in the UK, helped the filmmakers with background information. Release and Reception MGM advertised the film heavily spending $7 million on television spots.Sharon on Her Fame: Edition Smith, Liz. Newsday, Combined editions; Long Island, N.Y. Island, N.Y18 May 1994: A11. Box office Blown Away opened at fourth place in its opening weekend, with $10.5 million, which at the time was MGM's biggest opening weekend ever. This was still MGM's biggest opening in a decade.MGM gets $350-million line of credit from banking syndicate Bates, James. Los Angeles Times; Los Angeles, Calif. Angeles, Calif12 July 1994: 4. " "This puts us back in the mainstream of movie distribution," said Larry Gleason, MGM's president of worldwide theatrical distribution."It's Still Clear Which Film Is the `King' Movies: Disney's animated feature brings in an estimated $34 million over the holiday weekend, giving it more than $100 million after 11 days of nationwide release.: Edition Fox, David JAuthor InformationView Profile. Los Angeles Times (pre-1997 Fulltext); Los Angeles, Calif. Angeles, Calif05 July 1994: 1. It finished its North American run with $30 million. The film suffered in comparison to another "bomb" movie, Speed, which was rushed into cinemas to beat Blown Away.Hurtling to the Top: A Director Is Born: Biography WEINRAUB,, BERNARD. New York Times, Late Edition (East Coast); New York, N.Y. York, N.Y14 June 1994: C.15. Critical response The film holds a 32% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 19 positive reviews. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. The film was widely criticized for the poor Irish accents of the three main Irish characters, with Tommy Lee Jones' portrayal of Ryan Gaerity particularly receiving the harshest criticism. Home video The VHS and Laserdisc of the film was released on December 14, 1994. The UK rental tape of Blown Away notably featured a Tango Orange advertisement in the trailers at the start which was banned from television for being frightening. MGM issued Blown Away on DVD in 1997, while Kino Lorber (under license from MGM) picked up the movie for a Blu-Ray release in 2015. See also *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) References External links * * * Category:1994 films Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films about revenge Category:Films set in Boston Category:Films shot in Boston Category:English-language films Category:Irish-language films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:Police detective films Category:Films about the Irish Republican Army Category:Films directed by Stephen Hopkins Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:1990s action thriller films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Boston Police Department Category:1990s chase films